Shattered Glass
by RoxyandZannahMorganvilleRockz
Summary: Welcome to our new fanfiction series, 'Shattered Glass'. It's very difficult to give a summary to this without giving away too much of the plot, but believe me... It's good. Please review!x
1. Chapter 1

E POV

It was a hot, sunny day in Morganville, Texas, as Michael and I walked hand in hand towards their home, the Glass House. As we reached the front gate, he lifted me up like a princess and carried me through the door as I laughed. As we crosses the threshold, he put me down, then pulled me close and went to kiss my cheek lightly, but I turned my hand to get his lips.

We heard a throat clear behind us, and we imminently pulled away from each other looking embarrassed.

'Sorry to disturb you, but we were on the way out and you're kind of in the way of the door, so…' Claire trailed off, her arm around Shane, so I and Michael moved to the side. 'Thank you!'

After closing the door behind Claire and Shane, Michael looked at me brightly.

'So do want to watch a movie or something? I can cook for you, if you want.' He said, and smiled.

'Ah. That's so cute! But we already have pasta here so we can just eat that.' I suggested, returning his smile, and Michael nodded in agreement.

So we got our bowls of pasta, and decided to watch a scary movie together. Michael picked out a zombie movie, obviously, and I laughed a little as he sat down beside me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

A couple of minutes later….

A zombie lunged at a blonde girl with big boobs, and she screamed as it tore flesh away from her pretty body. I looked up at Michael, and he looked down at me. His eyes were red. I jumped up, knocking my empty pasta bowl on the floor where it smashed into tiny pieces. 'Michael, what the hell?' I screamed.

'Eve, I-I just… the movie…' He said, obviously panicking.

'Oh, the movie scared you? That's why your eyes were red? Come on, I'm not an idiot. It was the blood wasn't it.' I heard a scream come from the TV, and I turned to see the blonde girl being discovered by her friend in a mangled, bloody heap on the floor. 'It made you hungry.' I said quietly. He hesitated.

'Yes.' He whispered, and then moved towards me, vampire speed, putting his hands on my shoulders. 'Eve I'm sorry I just-'

'Oh. Don't worry about it.' I said, calmly. I tried to escape his grip on my shoulders, and he let me. I could feel him watching me as I ascended the stairs o my room.

M POV

She ran away from me. Why? Because of your eyes, you jerk! I thought to myself. It was just a movie, yeah, but it obviously scared her that it made me… I couldn't even think it. I hated myself. This wasn't going to work. Amelie realised it. Oliver realised it. The whole damn town realised it. Its about time we did too.

The next day….

E POV

As my eyes fluttered open, I knew I should be remembering something. Instead, I cherished the moments where I didn't. And then it hit me. I moaned, rolling over in my bed and burying my face in the sheets. I'd been such an ass! It wasn't his fault. I needed to talk to him. I leaped out of bed, threw on a tight, black shirt and puffy black skirt and headed for the door. As I flung it open, I walked straight into Michael. He had his fist up, as if he was about to knock. His eyes widened. 'Eve.' He said, softly. 'Can we talk, please?' 'Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too actually.' I said, backing up as he moved forwards. My knees caught the bed and I was forced to sit. He knelt in front of me, and put his hands on my knees. 'Michael,' I began. 'I just wanted to say-'he slapped a hand over my mouth to shush me.

'Me first.' He said. His voice was laced with agony, and I saw tears in my eyes. I tried to take his hand off my mouth, but he put his other one behind my head to hold his other one behind my head to hold me in place. 'Eve, I know we always said that we could work past… What I am.' He said, and a tear spilled down his cheek. 'But I think we know now that we can't.' My eyes widened, and I tried to shake my head, writhing to escape him. This couldn't be happening. I felt my heart break in my chest, and tears flood my eyes. 'After what happened outside the pool, in the bloodmobile… after last night… I can't keep pretending I'm still like you. Because I'm not.' I screamed behind his hand, sobbing and struggling. I kicked his chest, and he flinched but his hands didn't budge. 'Let me finish!' He yelled, pulling my head closer. 'Don't make this harder than it already is, because this is killing me – but it has to be done.' He whispered, and I felt everything inside me shatter. I felt dead. Empty. 'I love you.' Michael breathed.

I went limp, and he took his hand off my mouth to lift up my chin. 'Michael,' I began, quietly. I felt all my energy drains out of me. 'I know it's hard but we've been through too much to give up now, please-' he kissed me long and hard, sweet and hot and I never wanted it to stop, not ever, but then he pulled away and stood up, facing away from me, all in less than a second. We were both crying, soaked in our misery.

'I'm so sorry.' He croaked, and started trembling. I took in a long, shaky breath, still sobbing. It was really over. I may as well at least pretend to be ok. Save him half the heartbreak.

'Do you want me to move out?' I said as calmly as I could.

'No… no, you can stay, of course…. And I still want to be friends; I just can't see how… this is going to work.'

'Ok.' I said quietly. 'Could you leave please? I just need a minute to…' I trailed off, pulling my knees up to my chest.

'Sure.' He said, and in a flash he was gone, and the door was closed. I flung myself backwards and buried my face into a pillow to muffle the sound of my screams.

A/N: If you read this and liked it and want more than review or pm us. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N – Here is part two of our fan fiction series, 'Shattered Glass'. We will be updating as often as we can. Enjoy!

CPOV

I woke up in Shane's arms, and immediately looked down at my hand. There it was, sparkling in the morning Texas sun. I smiled to myself, playing the proposal over and over again my mind.

'Morning, fiancé,' I heard Shane say in his sexy, sleepy voice.

'Morning to you too,' I replied with a soft laugh. _Fiancé. That sounds nice. _I thought to myself.

I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed, suddenly very aware that I needed a shower.

Shane groaned. 'Don't get up…' He said, reaching to pull me back down.

'I have to.' I said, looking at the clock. 'And so do you! You've got work today,' I reminded him, slipping out of the room before he could say anything else.

Pop tarts for breakfast. It's the only way to go when you're in a hurry. I had a lecture in less than half an hour, and she still wasn't ready.

I heard the pop tart leap out of the toaster and turned to pick it up. When I turned back, Michael was sat at the table, misery plastered on his face, drinking _something _from a sports bottle.

'Hey,' I said. He looked up and nodded, and I noticed tears in his eyes. 'What's wrong?'

He shrugged his shoulders, and took another swig of his sports bottle. He obviously didn't want to tell me, so I dropped it, and sat across from him to eat my pop tart.

I heard Eve's heavy combat boots clomping down the stairs, and I knew that when she got to the bottom Michael would have a smile on his face.

The door swung open and Eve stepped in, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Michael. He put one hand on his head and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I frowned.

'Hey.' I said to her, and she smiled sadly, nodding, then moved to the coffee pot. 'Sleep OK?' She shrugged her shoulders, much like the way Michael had done just moments before. God, they were made for each other.

Eve drew in a shaky breath, then headed for the door. 'I'm going.' She said, still moving.

'Where?' Michael asked, looking up.

'Out.' She snapped, charged out and slammed the door behind her. Michael winced.

EPOV

I walked as quickly as I could to hide the tears that were threatening to spill out and ruin my makeup. Again.

I sighed. I'd had enough of crying for one day.

As I opened the door to the gym, memories flooded into my mind. Of Shane, completely out of his own mind, of Claire, completely shattered and heartbroken, and of Michael… No. I wouldn't let myself think about him. That's why I came here.

'Hey Eve,' said the receptionist, smiling as I walked in. I hadn't told the others, but I still came to the gym, probably too often, to fence. I even made an account, so I didn't have to keep paying 10$ every time I wanted to come in. Fencing…It took my mind off things, made me feel calm, and made me forget about all my problems. All I thought about when I was fencing was _fencing._ It was simple.

I nodded to the receptionist, and continued inside.

The worst and hardest part of all this was walking down the corridor, past all the self satisfied jerks that thought it was in any way OK to whistle and slap my ass as I walked past. Idiots.

I opened the door to the fencing room, walked swiftly inside and began to change into my fencing outfit. As I turned towards the piste, ready to practice, I saw that Oliver had beaten me to it. He hadn't seen me come in, so I decided to stand and watch. _Wow,_ I thought. _He's good… _I cocked my head to the side as I watched him lunge, swipe, duck, lunge, swipe, duck. It was almost hypnotic. I sighed.

And Oliver heard.

He turned straight away, and his angry stare bore into me like a laser.

'How long have you been standing there?' I demanded. He didn't need to shout to prove that he was angry.

'I don't know, like, 30 seconds. I'm surprised you didn't hear me, what with the vampire senses and all. Maybe you're losing them with old age.' I shrugged, smiled brightly, and hopped up onto the piste.

Before I could do anything else, I felt the cold edge of a blade at my throat.

'Oh, come on, it was a joke. Lighten up, man!' I said. Watching his expression, he obviously didn't find it funny. But he withdrew his sabre and zipped to the other side of the runway.

And then he got into starting position.

_Oh, god. No one knows I'm here. He could kill me and _totally _get away with it! _I thought, panic flooding my thoughts and drowning all reason and hope I might previously have had.

What could I have done? Walked away? Let him know I was afraid? No. I would rather die.

I took up starting position.

What happened next was all a blur. I remember him lunging, and it all kicking off in a frantic dance. I remember being hit in the shoulder, hard enough to cause damage. He started off easy, going slowly, obviously drawing it out, milking it for all its enjoyment. Sick son of a bitch.

And then it all stopped, suddenly, just like that, and we were face to face (or as close as face to face could be with us, seeing how much taller he was than me), swords crossed.

He frowned at me.

'There was real rage in that fight.' He said, sounding more astonished than anything else.

'Michael broke up with me.' I choked, then pushed back off Oliver and began to walk away.

'Wait.' I heard him say, and I stopped. 'Stay.' I turned around, and obviously looked the way I felt – confused, scared, hurt and surprised. He rolled his eyes. 'To _fight._ I see potential in you. I want to build on it.'

We stood, staring at each other for what seemed like too long, before I nodded, tears forming in my eyes.

Oliver gave me what almost looked like an attempt at a sympathetic smile. _Huh. _I thought. _Weird._

MPOV

She was angry at me. God, that hurt.

I can't take it back. I can't. I always knew, deep down, that this wouldn't work. I knew I would hurt her, both emotionally _and_ physically. I always knew, and yet when it actually happened, I wasn't prepared at all.

I thought we could work past this, but we can't. I did the right thing. Didn't I?

'Michael.' Claire said softly. 'What's going on?' She asked, putting her hand on my arm.

'Eve and I are over.' I whispered, and tasted my salty tears as they rolled down my face and on to my lips. I didn't wipe them away. I didn't care anymore, not about anything, not about anyone, and especially not myself. I didn't care about anything. Except Eve.

I wondered if, wherever she had gone, she was crying too?

'Oh my god, Michael!' She squeaked, and flung her arms around my neck. 'Are you ok?'

I felt numb.

She was angry at me.

'What… How…?' She tried, but couldn't find the right words.

'I…' I began, drawing in a sharp, painful breath. Everything was painful now. 'I couldn't stand hurting her anymore. I couldn't take knowing what I was putting her through, each and every day. It's better this way. It is… Isn't it?' I looked up at her, and her eyes widened. I'd made her uncomfortable. _Great._ 'Sorry,' I said, and stood up to leave.

'No, wait, don't apologise. Michael, please stay. Talk to me.' She pleaded, leaping up to pull me back by my arm. I let her drag me back to the table, and slumped down into my chair.

'Agh!' I moaned, crossing my arms on the table and burying my head in them. 'I'm such an idiot, I'm such an _idiot!_'

I clenched my fists, and felt Claire's arm around my shoulders.

'No, Michael, you're not. You're trying to protect her! And if she doesn't know it now, she will in time.'

She's angry at me.

'I hate myself. She's broken hearted, I could see it in her eyes. _I _did that to her. Me. The person who promised to love and protect her for the rest of her life. I don't know what I was thinking, asking her to marry me. I don't know anything anymore.' I sat up. 'I hate this. So much.' I whispered.

_She's angry at me._

EPOV

'Oliver, please let me sit down!' I begged. My feet ached, and I felt blisters forming on my hands.

'In a minute.' He waved his hand dismissively. 'Show me again.'

I groaned, raising my arms back into position and lunging.

'No, no!' Oliver boomed, and before I could protest, he was physically moving me into position from behind.

'Hey!' I yelled, spinning round to face him. We were chest to chest, and I felt his breath on my face.

And then, before I knew what was happening, his cold, strong hands were in my hair and on my back, and his smooth, soft lips were on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but we needed to make our story more interesting because we don't seem to get any reviews apart from **abby** and **ShaneCollins4eva x** thank you guys we appreciate your reviews! And now you can all read the next chapter of 'Shattered Glass'. Enjoy!

CPOV

'Michael, why did you break up with Eve though? I mean you're engaged for God's sake!' I shouted, tears in my eyes.

'Were.' This one word made my cracked heart break. This was Michael and Eve! They always found a way to work it out no matter what. I saw Michael sob and hugged him.

'But... Why?' I cried out, weeping with him. But I had to stop. I was the strong one now, I knew how much it killed Michael to talk about it but I knew sometimes it is just good to let it out.

A few minutes later...

I was stunned. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how. The situation was pretty serious and I didn't know what to do. What I _could_ do. I tried to tell him that everything would be ok, but he jumped from the chair and all traces of tears were gone.

'How would you know, Claire?' He yelled at me. 'You've never had it this hard with Shane! You never were scared that at any moment you might lose control, knowing that if you did, even for a second, you could hurt the person you care most about. You don't know how it feels when you want to be with someone but you _can't_ because you constantly put them in danger by even being _close _to them!' His face went hard, expressionless. But his eyes told a different story.

'I... Michael, I'm sorry.' Then his face changed to match his eyes. Broken, grieving, pained.

'No, I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-'

MPOV

'-needed to let it out. I completely understand Michael.' She smiled, not a happy smile but not a sad one either. I smiled thinly in reply; feeling more relaxed than I had been all day. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

But one thing bugged me.

'Claire, how can you understand all this? I mean, you've never been heart broken; Shane is your first boyfriend, right?' I asked.

She hesitated for a second, before saying, 'Excuse me? Never been heart broken? What about when Shane was completely ut of his mind, under Gloriana's glamour, and dumped me for being a fang banger?' She said, her voice calm yet eerily angry, almost like Amelie.

'Right, sorry, I-'

'No. No, this isn't about me.' She said, smiling sympathetically.

Looking at her now, a thought occurred to me. _God... she's beautiful._ I processed this epiphany._What the hell Michael, you can't think like that, this is your best friend's girlfriend for crying out loud! _I shook my head, shocked at myself. _You're just sad about Eve, that's all. It's fine..._ I convinced myself.

'Let's make it about you. Distract me.' I said, gesturing for her to follow me into the living room.

EPOV

Oliver was kissing me. _Oliver _was kissing me.

And I was kissing him back.

And _God,_ it felt good. In that moment, I forgot about everything. All I was thinking about was the fact that _Oliver was kissing me._

And then a voice in the back of my head started screaming, _Michael, Michael_! And I immediately pushed him back. I looked at him closely, seeing emotion on his face that I didn't think he was capable of feeling.

'I'm sorry, I just thought you needed it.' Oliver said, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to belive that _that_ was the _only_ reason he kissed me.

But I let it slide for now, and said 'Yeah. But we need to talk about this. Tomorrow, at Common Grounds. 2pm.' I quickly rushed outiside so he couldn't object.

When riding back home only 2 questions where crossing my mind: One; _Why did I let Oliver kiss me? _And two; _How will I ever look Michael in the eye again?_

But did it matter? We broke up. Can he blame me? _Yes. Yes he can. It's the _same day _that we broke up, and I decided, out of all the yahoo's in morganville, to use _Oliver_ as a rebound. _And that's all it was. A rebound.

Right?

CPOV

'Wait, is Eve moving out now?' I asked, suddenly horrified.

'What? No, no! I would never do that to her.' Michael replied.

_Phew. _

'But isn't that going to be a little awkward? Like this morning. Don't even try and pretend that was casual.' I pulled my legs up onto the couch, crossed them, and leant my elbows on my knees.

'It is now, but like you said, the whole "time heals all wounds" speech. It'll get better.' He was better now. He'd stopped crying, and we'd had the most sensible and mature conversation I'd had since I moved to Morganville.

_I'll never have this with Shane. _I pushed the thought to the back of my head. Out of sight... Out of mind...

We locked eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I tapped my latte with my index finger, staring at my perfectly painted black nails.

Turning my wrist over, I looked at my watch. 2:04. Oliver was late.

I looked up at the coffee shop, filled with students. Some knew horrible truth about the town, and some didn't. I envied those who didn't. They would just bustle along through college, and move on to do great things in great places. Those who knew could never leave. I hated that.

I looked down at my watch again. 2:06. I looked up again, and nearly threw my coffee in the air with surprise as I saw Oliver sitting across from me.

'Don't do that, you jerk!' I yelled. 'God.'

'Sorry.' He lied. I rolled my eyes. 'What did you want to talk about?' He asked, suddenly looking very serious.

'Right, yeah. About yesterday. No one can ever know and it can never happen again, understand? Michael would-'

'Michael.' Oliver interrupted. 'You broke up with Michael, correct?'

I nodded. 'Yes, we broke up, about an hour before… What happened yesterday. Don't you think that's a little disrespectful?'

'He broke up with you. Not the other way around. So why do you care?' He asked with a confused look on his face.

'Because I know that he did it because he loves me, and I love him too.' I snapped, angry tears forming in my eyes.

'How…' He trailed off. 'Why did he break up with you again?' He frowned.

'He was afraid of hurting me. You know, the whole…' I mimed biting someone's neck, and then slid my finger across my throat.

'Oh. Well, yes, obviously, we've been warning him about this.' Something changed in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

'What.' I asked. 'What are you thinking?'

'That I can fix this.' He said. 'Not that I care, but… You have all serviced the town greatly in the last year or so, and I feel like giving something back.'

'Whatever.' I said, waving a dismissive hand. 'How? How can you fix it?' I asked, filled with hope.

'Ever wandered what it would be like to be a vampire?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

CPOV

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned with pain as I rolled over on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. Unless I was with Shane… Then it was fine. I smiled at the thought.

Someone cleared their throat behind the couch, and I yelped as I fell onto the floor.

Michael buckled over with laughter, and I jumped up and over the sofa to punch his arm. He laughed harder.

'It's not funny!' I yelled. Michael tried to protest, but he was laughing too hard to say anything. 'Well you seem better than yesterday. What'd you do, eat a truck load of happy pills?' I asked, walking past him and into the kitchen to get some coffee.

I heard the door swing shut as I poured the black liquid into a cup, and Michael leant on the kitchen surface next to me.

'No, I don't know. I just feel… Better. I feel bad, though. She's probably miserable and here I am laughing my head off.' He sighed, and we both sat down at the table.

'Where is she, by the way? Has she come home?' I asked. He nodded, looking sadder again. Damn.

'She came home last night and left a couple of hours ago. She looked… Broken.' He said, staring down at the table.

'Hours ago? What time is it?' I asked, rubbed my eyes and took a sip of coffee.

'Twenty past two. You over slept.' I frowned, feeling like I had forgotten something.

Shane.

'Where's Shane?' I asked, eyes wide.

'Work. He stayed in your room sleeping for most of yesterday, but today he left just after Eve. He's been so tired lately…' I played with the ring on my finger, and nodded.

'When did life get so complicated?' I sighed.

'I don't know. Maybe when you moved in?' He joked, and I glared at him. He raised his hands in defence, smiling. I smiled back.

He put his hands back on the table, and I reached out and held one.

'You ok?' I asked, quietly.

'I think so.' He replied, squeezing my hand. I flinched, and he pulled back his hand and stood up immediately. 'Sorry, sorry. I don't quite know my strength yet.' He apologised, and started to walk away.

'It's ok, I'm fine!' I said, abandoning my coffee to follow him into the living room.

'No, it's not ok! This is why I broke up with Eve, none of you are going to be ok if I keep this up!' He picked up a chair and slammed it back down onto the floor, smashing it into pieces. 'I hate what I've become, I hate this!' He screamed, and crouched down, hugging his knees.

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

'Hey, Michael, come on. If we're still alive by now, we're fine. Don't do this to yourself.' I pulled away slightly, holding his arms. 'Look at me.' He didn't move. 'Michael, look at me!' I said, louder this time.

He raised his head, and the pain in his eyes touched me somewhere deep inside. I wanted to make it go away.

I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, and I don't think I ever will, but something deep inside me told me it would fix everything. Make his hurting go away; make an unhappy man smile again.

I kissed him. And he kissed me. It was sweet, and gentle and yet strong and passionate at the same time, and I could taste the despair on his lips.

Something inside me screamed a name, but I couldn't hear it over the love and happiness that I was feeling.

The voice got louder, and I started to make out vague sounds.

Michael tilted forwards off his feet and on to his knees, and held my face his hands.

The voice got louder, and I could almost hear it.

I ran my hands through Michaels gorgeous blonde hair.

_Shane._

Oh god.

'I'm engaged!' I yelled suddenly, and scrambled back 'Oh god, oh god, oh god…' I repeated holding my head in my hands. I couldn't look at him.

'You… Shane. God, you…' Michael stammered, struggling to find words.

Then, before I knew what was happening, I was spinning in the air, face to face with Michael.

'That's so great!' He cheered, putting me down to punch the air.

'That is so not what I was expecting, but ok…' I braced myself against the wall, dizziness taking over me.

'Are you kidding? You guys are getting engaged! That's just…' He sighed happily and sat on the arm of the couch.

'Wow. Talk about mood swings.' I said, slowly walking away.

'I won't tell him.' He said as I opened the door.

'I know. Me either.' I said, pausing slightly before closing the door behind me and disappearing into the rest of the house.

MPOV

I couldn't control how I felt that day. Emotions came in waves, and I turned into a completely different person each time.

I needed my guitar.

CPOV

I heard Michael playing his guitar from Shane's room, where I lay on the bed, reminding myself of everything I loved about him. His need to protect people, his messy hair, his smell, his smile… Everything.

What was I thinking, kissing Michael?

It was a mistake. And it would never, ever happen again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

EPOV

'Eve. Say something.' Oliver sounded uncertain and shaken. Much like I was.

Me? Become a vampire?

I would live forever. With Michael.

But I'd be drinking blood. I'd become everything I'd hated my whole life. Shane would hate me for it…

But he got over Michael. He could do the same for me, right?

I wouldn't have to worry about going out at night. Or breathing.

I'd be young and beautiful forever. Forever's a long time.

Which did I want to be?

Cat or mouse? Spider or fly? Fox or hare?

'Eve?' I snapped back into the real world.

'I need to talk to some people first. I'll get back to you… I have your number, it's all good.' I got up and started to leave, blabbing all sorts of crap to stop him saying anything. 'So yeah I'll just call you some time, I mean, this isn't the sort of choice you can make over coffee. So, yeah, bye!' I waved as I slipped out of the door.

Cat or mouse? Spider or fly? Fox or hare?


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

'Knock, knock.' I heard Eve say from outside Shane's bedroom, and I ran to open it.

'Eve!' I screeched, and threw myself into a hug. 'Michael told me everything, are you OK?' I asked, pulling out of the hug.

'Yeah. You mind if we do this somewhere other than Shane's room? I love him and everything but, god, it's gross in here.' She made a face and started to walk away towards her room, and I followed, smiling.

I felt guilt wearing away at me inside, but I ignored it. She couldn't know. She could _never_ know.

We both sat down on her large, gothic bed, (black lacy sheets with spiders stitched into them) and crossed our legs.

'Someone offered me something earlier and I need to talk to you about it.' She said, looking very serious.

'Ok…' I said. 'Who offered it to you?'

'Oliver.' She said. I frowned. If she was talking about what I thought she was talking about I would have thought it would have been a below average student or… Jason. But not Oliver. He didn't seem like the type to hand out drugs.

'You said no, right?' I asked, worriedly.

Eve smiled. 'I'm not talking about drugs, you know, CB. But I can see why you would think that.'

I wave of relief crashed over me.

'Right. Yeah. So what did he offer you?''

There was a long pause, and Eve drew in a long breath.

'He asked me if I wanted to be a vampire.' She said quickly, and made a face like she was expecting me to yell.

I said nothing.

'CB?' She said, but I stayed silent. What do you say when someone says something like that to you?

It took a few minutes for me to form actual words, in which time Eve had gotten out her phone and started texting people.

'Why did he ask you that?' I finally said, and she put her phone in her pocket.

'Because the reason Michael and I broke up was… Well, you already know. He said we had helped the town so much recently that he felt like he should do something for us, and apparently turning me into a vampire would solve this problem, so… Yeah. What do you think?' She spread out her hands on the bed.

'Do you want to be a vampire?' I asked, my voice shaky.

'I guess so. I mean, living for hundreds of years with the man I love, not having to worry about being drained at night, or being too hot or too cold, or drowning. There are perks. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being a human but when I think about it, this is the only way I can stay with Michael. And I want that. So, yeah, I guess I do want to be a vampire. Are you ok with that?'

'Of course, yeah.' I said, a bit louder now. 'But Shane probably won't be. And how are you going to get Amelie to agree to this? Oliver can't turn people properly, if you remember from Michael's being-a-ghost-ness.' Eve smiled.

'Oliver said that he's been talking with Amelie for a while now and she even said that turning me was a good idea, and that they could use someone like me on their side.'

'Someone like you?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You know. Smart, cool, sophisticated and feisty. Girls like this,' she gestured to herself. 'Are hard to come by.' She winked.

'Talk to the guys about it.' I demanded.

'I will. You're so great, CB!' She said, and hugged me.

MPOV

I played my guitar quietly as I sat, cross legged, on the couch, thinking about Eve. Beautiful, smart, funny Eve. I wished there was a way around our problems. I'd try anything.

'Hey.' I heard, and looked up. Eve smiled at me, and it filled my cold, un-dead heart with warmth and happiness.

'Hey.' I said, putting my guitar down. She sat next to me on the couch, and we stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, and I wished the world could stop, and that I could stay in this moment with her forever and ever.

'I need to talk to you.' She said.

'Ok.' I said, turning around on the couch to face her. 'What's up?' I said, unenthusiastically.

'I spoke to Oliver today.' She said, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. 'Don't interrupt, don't say anything until I'm done, OK?' I nodded. 'I spoke to Oliver. And he asked me why I looked so sad, so I told him everything.' I saw her heart beat faster and harder. _Is she lying to me?_ I thought. I couldn't think about it too deeply and listen to her at the same time, though, so I listened. 'And he said he could find a way around it. Our problem, I mean.' I was filled with hope, and I smiled.

'Yeah? How?' I asked. Eve smiled, sadly.

'How would you feel about me becoming a vampire?' She said, slowly, and I went still.

'I… don't know. Do you… want to be a vampire?' I asked, shakily.

She stared at me.

'You and Claire spend too much time together.' She joked, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. _I'm a bad person._ I thought to myself. _I don't deserve her._

'Eve.' I said, quietly.

'Right. I think I want that. I mean, we could get back together, and I'd live forever with you. That's a big selling point for me. But I just wanted to know, before I went though with any of it, if you were OK with it. Would we get back together if I became a vampire?'

'Of course, Eve, god… If you're happy with it, and you're absolutely sure, then I would love for you to… Well, you know.' Our faces lit up, and I leant over to kiss her.

SPOV

I flung open the front door to the Glass House, and threw my keys to the side as I came in.

'Yo! I brought dinner home!' I yelled, walking down the hallway.

'We're in the kitchen!' I heard Claire say, and I smiled, and headed her way.

I expected to see everyone up and around the kitchen, making coffee, smiling, drinking, having fun. But instead, when I opened the door, all three of them were sat around the table, looking as suspicious as hell.

'Hey guys.' I said, in a sing song voice. 'What's up?' I sat down at the spare seat, and Claire took my hand.

'Seriously what's going on, you guys are freaking me out.' I said, frowning.

'Eve has some news.' Michael said, and looked at her.

'Yeah.' She said. 'So. Uh… Ok, well, lets start by saying that Michael and I broke up this morning.'

'What?' I said, devastated. 'Oh my god, guys-'

'Let me finish.' She said angrily, and I nodded.

'So, I went to blow off some steam at the gym, and Oliver was there fencing. He asked me why I looked so sad and I told him that Michael and I broke up, and I told him that it was because he didn't want to hurt me anymore. Which is true. And he said there was a way around it.' She trailed off, staring at Michael. She looked happy and terrified at the same time.

I saw where it was going.

'Did he ask if-' She interrupted me.

'I wanted to be a vampire. Yeah. And I wanted to check with all you guys before I said anything. He's waiting for an answer. These two are ok with it, as long as you are. Are you?' Eve, Claire and Michael all held hands, waiting for my answer.

I drew in a deep breath, ignored the jackass inside me that was way too much like my Dad, and…

I nodded.

EPOV

There were two rings before Oliver's stern, terrifying voice came through the phone.

'Oliver speaking.' He said.

'Oliver? It's Eve.' I said. 'You know earlier, that thing you asked me? I have an answer.' I felt myself trembling.

'And?' He asked.

'Set it up.'


End file.
